1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for discharging one by one accommodated papers such as bills, slips, securities, standard form papers, etc., and in more specifically to a bill discharging device assembled with a bill container for accommodating bills to be discharged and/or bills deposited. The bill discharging device and the bill container are incorporated in an automated cash depositing and dispensing machine (an automated teller machine), an automated cash exchanging machine, etc. which are equipped in banks, financiers or other stores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The structure of the paper discharging device as described above will be explained by taking the case of a bill discharging device.
The bill discharging device is assembled with a bill container. The device is provided with bill carrying belts for receiving, supporting and carrying bills. The bills are arranged in a standing state on the bill carrying belts. On the front lower side of the carrying belt, there is arranged a bill discharging roller for discharging a forefront bill one by one. An auxiliary roller is disposed at the rear upper position of the discharging roller. In order to ensure a good discharging performance of the accommodated bills, the bills mounted on the carrying belts are held at an inclined position with the top end of bills shifted rearward (rearward-inclined position). To support the bills as described above, a rearward-inclined bill press plate is arranged to urge the bills in the frontward direction.
The bill tends to be vibrated when the discharging roller rotates or other movable parts move. Therefore, the bills supported on the carrying belts in an inclined state sometimes stand up almost vertically, thus resulting in a problem in that the forefront bill is not appropriately brought into contact with the discharging roller and/or the auxiliary roller and therefore no bill is discharged or two bills are discharged simultaneously or jamming (bill clogging) occurs.